Baptized by fire
by spikethierdrink
Summary: There are many things we don't know. one of them just happens to be just about anything to do with the Biju well lets follow Naruto as he becomes the one thing his village fears most. This generation of Demons are going to be wild! Who knows what ememies will come will all of the 9 band together under this new Kyuubi or will they all scatter to the four winds and abondon eachother


**A/N : To all my readers HEY hey hey whats up whazup! Today i desided to post a chapter for a story i was testing on people i knew so here it is the beginging of the story of our blonde hero lets see if we all enjoy this cuz i love writing them also to any one from my other story Life as the shinigami's summoner. Im working on the next chapter for that so be on the look out for that**

'Normal speech'

_'thoughts'_

**'Biju/Angry/Powerful speech'**

_**'Biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

**SCENE**

**Alright people lets see where this goes oh and BTW I DON'T OWN NARUTO *grumbles grumpily* If i did i would be publishing stories and making money not writing for free XD**

**Konohagakure no Sato, October 10th Hospital**

'They won't leave him alone will they. Why can't they understand Minato sensei's last wishes for him?'

'Fear and hatered of something they don't understand Kakashi-kun, But one day' The man speaking paused for a moment taking a puff off his old pipe looking at its hand carved design for a moment. 'But one day he will rise up against them if they are not careful. I only pray that they see that and halt this fullish indever to take his life before.

The man named as Kakashi nodded and looked at the body of the young boy in the hospital bed. This boy was the one and only son of his sensei, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and above all else this was a boy he considered his little brother. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and today as every year the villagers kidnaped the boy while Kakashi was out on a mission and brualized the boy.

'What should we do Lord Hokage? I have seen it... he is losing his light... i know you have seen it as well he is hiding behind a mask..'

The thoughts of bother where cut short by a red hue glowing off the boy. It was seeping though all his pours enveloping his entire being both thought in unison

_'This is not good!'_

In unison they both started flashing though hand seals puting privacy and protection seals so none would know what is happening inside this room. All that was left was to wait.

And wait they would, but what would happen next would be something that would be burned into their memories for years to come.

**Mindscape 10 minutes earlier.**

Naruto woke up looking around seeing he was in a sewer he scowled harshly and looked ahead. 'Stupid villagers threw me into a sewer. Why can't they just leave me alone 5 years of this crap.'

The blonde paused to rotate his shoulder knowing that if he had been here long, Where ever here was, his body would be fine. Hearing a clicking sound he grew curious and walked down the hallway never once noticing that he didn't feel wet from the 4 inchs of water he was treading though.

**'Come closer kit let me see you with my own eyes. Let me hear you with my own ears.'**

Stoping infront of a giant cage Naruto spots a pair of blood red slited eyes and the sillowet of a fox with... He froze at what he saw he was young, but even he knew what he stood infront of. This cage held the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!

'Kyuubi' He spoke the words in a soft whisper. Infront of him was posibly the only being in this world who would understand what it felt like to be alone, but even Naruto felt fear of this being his mask would not protect him here...

The mighty fox looked down on the boy moving its head closer to the cage door staring straight at the boy peircing into his very soul. The Kyuubi was shocked to say the least at what he saw.

Hope.

Understanding.

Loneliness.

And least of all those Fear.

**'Why has my jailor come to me in this place that is my prison.'** The voice was strong yet it was sounded like it was losing a fight it didn't wish to.

'Why..Why did you call me your jailor? A-are we inside my mind?' The boy looked around _'That would make sense as to why it's a sewer in here.'_

**'Interesting so young yet you figured out where we are. So I assume that you understand what is going on here then? This is your mindscape you are my jailor and I am your prisoner. Though it will not be this way much longer kit, and for that I am sorry.'**

Before he could speak Naruto felt a buring sensation as his body was flooded with the Kyuubi's Chakra. The pain was unbearable and with that he did the only think he could still do.

He screamed.

**Back outside of naruto's mind**

Screaming that is all the two men herd as the boys body contorted and twisted as he squirmed in agony. Both men attempted to get close to him as he screamed only to be thrown back by a corporial tail of chakra from the blonde boys tail bone, but there was not just one, no there were nine of them waving behind him as he sat on the bed by now that screaming stoped and the red chakra receded back into Naruto as he sat at the edge of the bed with his tails still waving behind his his once ocean blue eyes now red with slits. On his head where a pair of blonde rabbit like fox ears and with this the boy smiled.

'HEY jiji!' He smiled and lept with new found strength huged the old Hokage who smiled and huged the blonde boy back.

'Hello Naruto-kun how are you?' Sarutobi was trying his hardest to act cassualy, but inside he was slightly scared of what he was seeing.

**'Kit the old man is nervous about your new look. You need to tell him you met me. On a side note think and I will hear you'**

_'Ok...Kyuubi..what's your name?'_

_**'Did he really ask?'**_ Shock elveloped the Biju for a moment as It collected its self. **'My name is Kurama kit, but none have earned the right to know my name so do not speak it to them.'**

Naruto nodded and looked at the old man with a serious look on his face. 'Jiji I met Kyuubi.. It...one second.'

Both men froze as Naruto spoke they where now worried what he would do now that he knew.

_'Kurama...are you a guy or a girl?'_ The question sounded childish, but with the fox's voice it was almost imposibal to tell.

**'Full of questions arn't you kit. I am a girl contrary to popular belief. Also look in the mirror.'**

Naruto shruged and got up walking over to the mirror in the room and looked at himself for a couple moments. 'Well then thats new...makes sence now.'

Both men sweat droped looking at the 6 year old boy.

'Anyways Naruto do you know why you look like...' The old Hokage looked at Kakashi for help trying to figure a way to say this nicely until Naruto cut him off.

'Like the Kyuubi?... Yea no I've got nothing there Jiji...She said something about not being my prisoner much longer... I can ask her if you like?'

Both men nodded as they saw Naruto freeze up for a moment watching the expressions on his face change from questioning to fear to loneliness. Whispering in a soft voice. 'So I really am what they say I am now. HA isn't that irony.'

Kakashi spoke up and knelt down to the boy. 'Naruto hey otouto what do you mean that you are what they say you are? I told you your not a de...'

Naruto looked up and cut him off his eyes locking with his Nii-san's. 'I am now...I'm the next Kyuubi no Kitsune. The current Kyuubi the one sealed into me is the daughter of the orginal Kyuubi.' He broke off for a moment to let this all set in as his nine red and blonde tails wraped themselves around him.

Hearing this both men looked at the boy and smiled softly listening then they froze when it set in. Naruto was the NEXT Kyuubi.

Sarutobi put his hand on Naruto's head inadvertently messing with his ears. Hearing him purr he smiled and looked at the young boy. 'Naruto-kun is there more that you need to tell us?' Seeing the boy nod he motioned for him to continue.

Naruto sighed. 'This being said the day I would graduate the accadamy will be they day i become a full demon able to change into a full fox form able to control my size to the full form that attacked to a normal fox.. also I have this form or half demon. Lastly I can hide my ears and tails and look normal. Though it will be easier to just hide them with cloths then to try and hide them that way.'

'Well Naruto-kun that is a lot to take in...so what do we do until then.'

Kakashi cut Naruto off by speaking. 'He can stay with me that way we can have him learning and he will be hidden from most of the village with the exeption of you, Gai,Asuma,and myself. Plust then I can keep a better eye on my otouto.'

Naruto smiled brightly and huged Kakashi his new tails wagging with joy. 'Can I Jiji. Maybe I'll be able to eat more'

Stars apeared in the young boyes eyes as he thought both men frowned for a moment until they both noded and the old Hokage picked up the boy and set him on the bed. 'Naruto if we do this then you will need to do as Kakashi asks of you do you understand that?' Seeing the boy nod he smiles softly and looks a Kakashi. 'Take care of him.'

With a nod that was all that was Konoha would see for years eating sleeping and training with Kakashi. Learning from Kurama how to use his tails in a fight and all of her Kitsune technices. It would be a long six years for our hero.

Years one - three

6:00-10:00 - Morning work out with Kakashi

10:00-12:00 - Basic acedemics with Sarutobi

12:00-1:00 - Lunch

1:00-4:00 - Taijutsu with Gai (note to self PRAY HE ISN'T MY SENSEI HE IS CRAZY!)

4:00-6:00 -Jutsu threoy with Kakashi OR Sarutobi

6:00-7:00 -Dinner

7:00-9:00 Hobbies other than training AKA Music lessons

9:00 -Bed beginning of Mindscape training with Kurama

Years four - six

5:00-8:30 Morning work out

8:30-9:00 Shower get ready for accademy

9:00-2:00 Accademy with lunch break at 12:00

2:00-6:00 FuinJutsu threoy, Jutsu practice, Chakra control and accuracy

6:00-7:00 Dinner and a shower

7:00-10:00 Music practice and Jam out time with Kakashi (when he can)

10:00 Bed and Advanced Kitsune arts/Biju training

**Present day 8:45am Hatake household**

Today was the day Jiji and Kakashi had been slave drivers for the past six years what it was worth it looking at his lean body in the mirror his ears had been growing slightly longer but they looked natural to him after six years though his hair started maching his tails as less and less of his hair was blonde most of it was blood red now. Kurama had told him that he would have her red hair mixed with his natural blonde when he was in full biju mode seeing as he was now the Kyuubi she taught him all of the things he would need to know about who the current biju where the Ichibi was the insane Tanuki Shukaku of the sand.

Next on the list was the always loveable and sex crazed Nibi no Bakeneko Matatabi all Kurama would say about her was that he had been warned after her was the Sanbi no Kyodaigame Isobu has extreme control of water and was never to be underestemated. Yanbi and Gobi where always a pain and were twins though it was humorus as Yanbi was a giant ape and Gobi was a dolphen horse the twins always loved fighting Yanbi's lava against Gobi's steam.

The Robuki and Nanabi where both loners always no mater weather it was the original or Kuroma's generation. Lastly there was the Hachibi Not much could be said about the laid back giant ox he was a good guy generaly just...lazy...like Kakashi-nii.

Looking at the time Naruto curses quietly and throws on his basic gear an oversized hoodie with this mothers clan symbol on it. Yes he knew who his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. He had won a bet against Jiji and cunningly coned him into telling him who she was. A smile graced his face as he pulled up his black shinobi pants straping his kunai and shuriken pouchs onto his body. Finaly jumping out the window with his hood up so no one could see his ears. His tails wraped around his body hidden, but today was the day.

Today was the day he would become a full demon and by right become the Sandime Kyuubi. 'Almost there' Bluring in speed accross the rooftops rolling though the classroom window infront of his seat only today just got complicated.

'N-N-Naruto?' there it was the voice he knew so well someone who he considered his brother. Iruka the question now was why was he studdering, why was the class staring at...him...

'Iruka-sensei...my hood is down isn't it...' He saw Iruka nod and looked up and threw hs hood over his ears. 'Well lets get this test started...then when it's done you can talk to Jiji about it. Unless you want to have a classroom wide fight.' Iruka noded and started the exams wizing though the writen test.

After everyone was done the accuracy portion started with most of the students fairing with an average of 6 out of 10. Sakura, the girl he ACTED like he liked got a 3 out of 10. Sasuke got a 9 out of ten as did Naruto. Kiba a buddy of his , Hinata, the girl who really liked him, Shikamarou , Choji and Shino all got 8 out of 10. Ino getting the 7 out of 10.

As the class moved onto the Taijutsu portion most where getting pumped up to see the fights. Kiba the ever brash Inuzuka demolished the opponite he had as did all of their friends until it came to the final fight.

'Naruto, Sasuke come to the ring for the final fight.' Both boys looked at eachother. Sasuke smugly smirking While Naruto looked...Impassive...

'Thats strange. He is always pumped up for this fight.' Kiba comented looking at shikamarou who looked like he was putting a puzzle together in his head.

'No way...' Shika muttered catching everyones attention.

'What is it shika?' Choji looked at his friend slightly conserened only to get waved off.

'Naruto, Sasuke ready? Fight!' And with that the fight began Sasuke throwing punchs as low genin speeds with Naruto dodging at mid genin speeds throwing punchs at Sasuke with the kitsune style that none of the class had seen before from him.

'Whats Wrong dobe. Can't keep up?' Sasuke smugly smirked thinking he was in control only for Naruto to calmly ignore his taunt 'What cat got your tongue dobe?'

Shika shook his head seeing Naruto's tactic in slight awe but he had an idea. And that idea was one to be feared 'Those ears...I know i've seen them before, but dad said that "that" was killed.' He muttered this low getting a confused look from his friends as they all herd a loud BANG!

The scene was amazing Naruto's fist lodged into Sasuke's gut his hood down revaling his rabit like fox ears and thats when they all noticed his eyes.

Blood red with black vertical slits.

'Oh man...Troublesome.' And then someone said it

'OH MY KAMI! IT HAS RETURNED TO KILL US ALL!' A parent a civilian parent had now just about started a riot. Why you may ask. In his anger Naruto never noticed that his tails where waving in the breeze behind him angerly.

'But...But mom said the fourth killed the Kyuubi?...Isn't that just Naruto though?'

Ino was the one to speak those words and Naruto turned to her locking eyes with her.  
>Fear.<p>

Pure Fear.

Naruto stood up straight for a moment his whisker marks becoming darker as he grew angrier.

It was time. Wave after Waver of KI flooded the village full of Malice and hatred for those words. Growling slightly as the vissage of a Fox with Nine tails stood tall behind him head raised to howl and then it was herd.

Naruto raised his head and an ungodly roar was herd thoughout the elemental nations and with that Naruto spead off towards his home in the woods it was set up spesificaly for this day.

This would be a day that was never forgoten this was the day that the Sandime Kyuubi rose to the head of the Biju!

Tonight he would be baptised in fire and come out anew.

**In Suna at the time of the Call**

A boy with blood red hair froze hearing the mighty roar looking out the window then looking to his "father"

'Kazekage-Sama I must got to Konoha. Mother will not rest until I do.' His monotone voice left no room to argue with him as he left and spead to Konoha ignoring all in his path. His mother wouldn't stop ranting about this.

**'It is time THE NEW KYUUBI HAS CALLED YOU MUST GO! GO! answer the call it has been a thousand years it is time! GO TO KONOHA!'**

And that is what he would do.

**Kumo at the time of the Call**

Kirabi and his student Yugito Nii froze looking towards Konoha.

'Yo Bro we got to GO nine-o Called and 8 and 2 got to be there yo!'

The Raikage looked at his brother and then punched him. 'WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RAPPING!'

'Raikage-sama we must go... we are heading to Konoha.'

'Then go and be careful. Report to me everything that happens.'

'Hai' And with that Yugito Nii jumped thought the human sized hole to go find the Hachibi container.

All over the elemental all of the other demon containers heeded the call. For what was calling them was stronger then them all this being that had called them was the Sandime Kyuubi and the Kyuubi's call is always answered today for the first time in a thousand years the meeting of the nine had been called and all of them would answer.


End file.
